captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Kishida
岸田 猛 |image= Kishida_Japan_Youth_(DT).png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=July 4 |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Defender; Midfielder |other_names=Shark; Ball Hunter |relationships= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' ch. 4 "The Great Responsibility Of The Football Club" |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Shimizu S-Pulse |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Nankatsu Public high school |past_level_4=Middle school |past_team_4=Otomo |past_level_5=Elementary |past_team_5=Nankatsu SC |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Yamabuki |past_level_7= |past_team_7= }} (浦辺 反次, Kishida Takeshi) is a full-back defender and defensive midfielder who was part of U-22 Japan and Shimizu S-Pulse in the J1 League. He wears the number "24" for Japan Youth. Description Etymology The "Kishi" (浦) in "Kishida" can mean "bank", "coast", "shore" or "beach". Kishida was nicknamed "shark" in World youth, regarding this meaning. History Kids' Dream arc Captain of the Yamabuki elementary school soccer team. During the match between Shutetsu and Nankatsu, he wanted to play in the game to replace Ishizaki, thus started a contest against Urabe, but eventually lost to a 3rd contestant, Misaki. After that he admitted that they were way under Misaki's level. He made it into the Nankatsu city selection team, becoming a regular defender. Boys' Fight arc thumb|226px|leftKishida didn't join Nankatsu and followed Urabe to the soccer team of Otomo. The two of them, along with Nakayama and Nishio, formed the Otomo Quartet. They trained like crazy to be able to follow Tsubasa's moves, running at least 30 kilometers everyday, however they still lost the match against Nankatsu, despite putting up a good fight. During the 16th middle school nationals, Kishida was a supporter together with Urabe and the Otomo gang as part of his captain's bet with Ishizaki up to the finals of the Tournament. J Boys' Challenge arc Tsubasa, after three weeks of recovery, faced the Otomo Quartet and Otomo's goalkeeper was able to beat them with his now increased abillities as both gamemaker and his amazing Drive Shot. Later on, during the International Jr. World Cup in Europe, Kishida was also a supporter with his Otomo friends and the Nankatsu gang at the Ozora's house watching the TV live matches. Battle of World Youth arc He then joined Urabe as a regular for Nankatsu Public high school and was part of the middle school national tournament, where they competed against Hyuga and Toho Academy high school. In the World Youth, he took part in the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries, while most of the regulars were excluded to train individually. He even got injured while defending eagerly. Road to 2002 / Golden-23 arcs Kishida joined the Shimizu S-Pulse in the J-League together with Morisaki, and seemed to be a regular. Techniques Trivia *His name is Charlie Custer in his introduction but was also called Raúl in the Latin American dub. *He is also known as Charlie Custer in some European countries. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 08.jpg|Boys' Fight arc |-|1983= Yamabuki elementary school.jpg|Yamabuki elementary school Kishida - Yamabuki.jpg|Yamabuki elementary school Kishida Urabe Ichijo and Nitta (Otomo).jpg|Otomo teammates Otomo_Quartet.jpg|Otomo Quartet Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters_2.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter |-|SCT, film= Sanae and Yukari (SCT).jpg|Otomo and Nankatsu gang supporting Tsubasa and Japan Jr. |-|J= Nankatsu.jpg|Nankatsu SC Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Kishida, Matsuyama & Sano Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan ready for next match |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 4.jpg Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Tsubasa Kishida Kisugi Gamo (J).jpg|Japan vs Thailand Youth Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei |-|2001= Tsubasa vs Yamabuki (2001).jpg|Nankatsu public school vs Yamabuki Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC |-|2018= Yamabuki (2018).jpg|Yamabuki|link=Yamabuki elementary school Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg Otomo quartet ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Kojiro ep30 (2018) 2.jpg Otomo Quartet ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet Otomo ep31 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Art= Kishida_Otomo_(DT).png|Otomo Kishida.png|Takeshi Kishida Kishida Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu Public high school Kishida Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Kishida Japan Youth (DT) 2.png|Japan Youth Kishida Japan Youth (DT) 3.png|Japan Youth Player_60258.png|Japan |-|Manga= Otomo Quartet and Nitta (Ch 54).jpg|Otomo Quartet & Nitta Otomo_Quartet_(Ch_55).jpg|Otomo Quartet Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86).jpg|Tsubasa beats Otomo Quartet Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86)_2.jpg|Tsubasa beats Otomo Quartet Nankatsu High School Team.jpg|Nankatsu Public high school Diving Save ch23 (BWY) 1.jpg|Takeshi Kishida's Diving Save Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc